What's That Smell? (Thevideotour1's version)
What's That Smell? is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on February 5, 1992. Plot Barney, Baby Bop and the Backyard Gang learn about different kinds of scents. Each thing will have different scents as they discover what smells good or bad. Recap The video starts where chefs are making macaroni and cheese at the school cafeteria While Amy is walking in the cafeteria with her lunch tray of mac and cheese, a carton of milk and an apple, her brother, Michael accidentally bumps into Amy, making her tray drop to the ground. Then, Barney slips on some macaroni and cheese, yelling and screaming angrily. Then everyone yelled Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Dao Knight) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Lane (Danny Somerfield) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Kiki (Eden Riegel) * Dominic (Elijah Wood) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Jennifer (Alexis Harris) * Joseph (Chris Rodriguez) * A.J. (Ajay Reddy) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Chefs (Mary Bartram, Danny DeVito, Peter Linz, Meg Ryan, Lily Tomlin) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Mac and Cheese # Bubble, Bubble Bath # Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Hawaiian / Goodbye in Hawaiian) # The Five Senses Song # What's That Smell? # What Makes a Flower So Pretty? # # # # # Down on Grandpa's Farm # # # # # # # I Love You Trivia *Barney has his 1991 voice and 1991 costume. *Baby Bop has her 1991 voice and 1991-late 1993 costume. *The Barney voice from "Rock with Barney" is used. *The Barney costume from "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Barney in Concert" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Playing It Safe" is used. *Michael wears the same clothes from "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard". *Amy wears the same clothes from "Rock with Barney" and the same hairstyle from "Barney in Concert". *Lane wears a olive green t-shirt, beige pants, white socks and brown sneakers. *Tina wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Down on Barney's Farm". *Luci wears the same clothes from "Hola, Mexico!" and the same hairstyle from "Rock with Barney". *Dominic wears a purple t-shirt, blue jeans, white socks and brown shoes. *Derek wears the same clothes from "Going Places!". *Adam wears the same clothes from "Rock with Barney". *Kathy wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Going Places!". *Jennifer wears a white long-sleeved shirt, a red pleated jumper, white tights, black Mary Jane shoes and the same hairstyle from "Rock with Barney". *A.J. wears a red long-sleeved collar shirt, black jeans, black socks and black loafers. *Joseph wears the same clothes from "Rock with Barney". *Min wears the same clothes from "Playing It Safe" and the same hairstyle from "The Queen of Make-Believe". *The version of "Down on Grandpa's Farm" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Sir Barn-A-Lot". *The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Barney In Concert (original)". * Barney wears the same Hawaiian shirt and Hawaiian leis from "Waiting for Santa" (when Barney messes up the Barney Shake by giving himself and the Backyard Gang summer clothes instead of winter clothes). * Barney holds the same ukulele from "Barney's Beach Party". *After the "Barney Theme Song", when the chefs are making macaroni and cheese at the school cafeteria, the music from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" (when Carlos tells the kids they can use clay to make things) is used, except it was mixed with a Bob Singleton arrangement. *This is another time Baby Bop appears, after Barney comes to life. *After the song, "Mac and Cheese", when Amy is walking to the cafeteria with their trays of macaroni and cheese, a carton of milk and an apple, her brother, Michael bumps into her making her tray drop to the ground. *This is another time Barney falls or lays down. This time, he slips on some macaroni and cheese on the floor that Amy dropped, and falls down, hurting his knee. *When Barney screams, as he slips on some macaroni and cheese on the floor that Amy dropped, his scream is the same as *When the kids say "BARNEY!!!", as he's slipping on some macaroni and cheese on the floor that Amy dropped, *When Barney screams, as he crashes through the school vent and falls down, his scream is the same as Yun-seong's scream from "Soulcalibur III" (when Yun-seong strikes Soul Edge with his dao, completely shattering it in his no-input ending), except it was mixed with Barney's 1991 voice. *During a scene where Barney slips on some macaroni and cheese that Amy dropped, the music from "A Splash Party, Please?" (when Derek races in a sack race) is used. *During a scene where Barney crashes through the school vent and falls down, the cartoon whistle sound effect from "George of the Jungle" (when ) is used. *When Barney crashes through the school vent, the crash sounds were the mixed of the ones from "Fun with Reading" (when BJ ), * When Barney yells "OUCH!!!", as he hurts his knee, the sound was voiced by *During a scene where Barney lays down the floor, crying in pain, the music from *When Barney cries in pain, his cries are the same as Captain Feathersword's first cry from the "Five Little Ducks" music video in the bonus concert footage from the 1998 recording of "Wiggle Time" (when Captain Feathersword cries hysterically on a yellow hankerchief that Murray soaked into a red bucket of water), except it was pitched down to -12 and mixed with Barney's 1991 voice. *When Barney continues crying in pain, his cries are the same as Bo's cry from "Babies Have It Made" (when Wimzie said something rude to Bo after he knocked her plant over), except it was pitched down to -12 and mixed with Barney's 1991 voice. *When Barney continues crying, after he sobs out "And it has a boo-boo!", his cries are the same as Fatso's first cry from the 1995 film, "Casper" (when Stretch says "What a sweetheart"), except it was pitched up to +12 and mixed with Barney's 1991 voice. *The vomit from Barney is computer-animated. *During the song, "Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Hawaiian / Goodbye in Hawaiian)", Barney wears a Hawaiian shirt and Hawaiian leis and he holds a Hawaiian guitar called "Ukulele". *This is another time Time Lapse is used. It was when Barney slipped on some mac and cheese. Also, Barney and the Backyard Gang cleaned up the mess with mac and cheese. *Production for this video took place in August 1991. *The 1994 Lyons Group re-release features a Season 2 episode, "Having Tens of Fun!" as a bonus episode after the actual video. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", the chefs are making mac and cheese at the school cafeteria) * (the Backyard Gang arrive, while Lane is holding the Barney doll and Kathy is holding Teddy) * Min: Wow! What are you making? * (Lane puts the Barney doll aside while Kathy does the same thing for Teddy) * Peter the Chef: We're making mac and cheese. * Dominic: Wow! How do you make it? * Danny the Chef: Well, to make it, we boil the macaroni in a big pot of boiling water. * Mary the Chef: For the cheese sauce, we use milk, flour, some butter flour, salt, pepper and shredded cheese. * Lily the Chef: We melt butter in a suacepan over medium heat. * Meg the Chef: Next, we stir in flour and cook for about 3 to 5 minutes to form a roux. * Kiki: What's a "roux"? * Danny the Chef: Well, a roux is a mixture of flour and fat used to thicken sauces. * Kiki: Oh. So what comes next? * Peter the Chef: Well, we add salt and pepper. * Lily the Chef: Next, we slowly add milk, stirring well after each addition. * Mary the Chef: Then we cook and stir until bubbly. * Peter the Chef: We hafta stir in cheese a small amount at a time until fully melted, so we don't want the cheese sauce to stick. * Adam: Wow! Tell us the rest to make it. * Danny the Chef: Well, we drain the macaroni, pour it into the cheese sauce and stir to coat. * Backyard Gang: Wow! * Tina: Mmm! I love mac and cheese! It's one of my favorite foods! * Harlow: I love it, too. * (Barney comes to life) * Barney: Oh, boy! What smells so good! * Baby Bop: (arrives at the school kitchen) Oh, what's cooking? * Backyard Gang: Barney! Closed Captioned version * * Quote 2: * Barney: (after the song, "Mac and Cheese") Dig in, everybody! * Baby Bop and the Backyard Gang: YAY!!! * (fades to Amy walking the school cafeteria with her tray of mac and cheese, a carton of milk and an apple) * (when Michael is about to approach Amy, he bumps into her making her tray drop to the ground) *Amy: (screams) AAH!!! *Michael: Sorry! *(cuts to the close-up shot of the mac and cheese all over the floor) *Amy: You did it on purpose!! *(cuts back to Amy and her brother, Michael) *Michael: No, I didn't. It was an accident. I swear. *Barney: (runs to the school cafeteria, but can't stop) All right! What in the name of Texas is going--?! (slips on the some mac and cheese on the floor that Amy dropped, yelling and screaming loudly and furiously) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *All: (expect Barney) (yelling loudly) BARNEY!!! *Barney: (yelling and screaming loudly and furiously, as in slow motion, he crashes through the school vent and falls down) AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! (hurts his knee) * Barney: (yelling loudly and furiously) OUCH!!! (crying loudly in pain) (continues crying in pain) My knee! (continues crying loudly in pain) *(the Backyard Gang approach Barney) *Lane: Are you crying, Barney? *Barney: Yes, but my knee hurts! And it has a boo-boo! (continues crying in pain) *(the Backyard Gang groan) *Barney: Gang, help me up. *(the Backyard Gang helps Barney up) *Barney: Whew! Thanks. *Luci: You're welcome, Barney. *Barney: All right, Amy. All right, Michael. Can you tell me what's going on? *Amy: Michael started it! He dropped my tray of mac and cheese on purpose! *Michael: What?! Why did I?! I did not! *Amy: Did too, Michael! You're gonna make a big mess everywhere! *Barney: QUIET!! I don't care who did what then! I need everybody to clean up this mess right now! *Michael: What?! That's not fun. That's work. *A.J.: There's no way we're gonna do that. *Barney: Oh, yes way! You hafta do it RIGHT NOW! *Backyard Gang: Oh, okay. *(Barney and the Backyard Gang start to clean up the mess with mac and cheese) *(in fast motion, Barney and the Backyard Gang clean up the mess with mac and cheese) Closed-Captioned Version: * * * * * Quote 3: * (after cleaning up the mess with mac and cheese) * * * * Quote 4: * (after the song, "Bubble, Bubble Bath") * * * * * * * Quote 5: * Barney: (after the song, "Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Hawaiian / Goodbye in Hawaiian)") Quote 6: Quotes Taken from the "Barney & Friends" Season 2 episode, "Having Tens of Fun!" (as a bonus episode) in the 1994 re-release Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) Quote 2: * (after the song, "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe", Michael enters ) * Michael: * Kathy: * Michael: * Tosha: * Michael: * Kathy: * Min: Quote 3 Quote 4 Quote 5